


comfort

by writing_way_too_much



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, but it's rly short so, but not really, idk if drabble is the correct term for this, introspective commentary on comforters vs quilts brought to you by one (1) spencer reid, it's rated gen but i swore twice i think and there's mentions of alcohol, this is pointless and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: “i know what custody means, genius. people just generally don’t have custody over bedding.”“how do they know it’s theirs then?”





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to this short little aimless fluffy thing that i wrote in one sitting as the clock neared midnight
> 
> disclaimer: this is completely fictitious, i own only the plot
> 
> the title sucks i know LET ME LIVE

“you know, it’s quite fitting that it’s called a comforter,” reid muses.

morgan briefly entertains the possibility of smushing a pillow over his ears to block reid out.

“quilts just aren’t quite as, um, heavy, y’know?”

ooh, maybe he could smush the pillow over reid’s face and maybe reid would stop talking.

reid sounds a little tipsy, a little giggly, a little sleepy, and a whole lot adorable, but morgan is absolutely bone-tired from the strangely intense christmas party garcia was admatant the whole bau showed up to, and he would really just love to sleep.

“comforters really offer a kind of comfort that you just don’t get anywhere else,” reid says. “regular old blankets aren’t as weighty. but the good kind of weighty. quilts always let cold air in by your feet. but comforters, man--”

“spencer, how many drinks did you have?”

reid raises himself up on his elbows, smiles lopsidedly over at morgan. “oh, no more than three, probably.”

morgan sighs, presses his arm across his face, sits up properly and motions for reid to do the same. “that’s reassuring.”

“you have a really nice comforter,” reid says, staring down at it. he runs his fingers over it, crosses his legs, stretches them out. “i want one.”

“you could just sleep at my apartment more than your own--oh, wait,” morgan says, grinning. “you do that all the time already.”

“do i?” reid asks, looking slightly shocked and mostly confused. he’s definitely a soft, rambly drunk, not that morgan minds. what he  _ minds _ is that it’s nearing four in the morning and he doesn’t want his sleep schedule to get fucked over too much. “so do i have equal custody of this comforter?”

morgan blinks, thrown slightly off track. “do you have equal what now?”

“custody,” reid says.”it means the protective care or guardianship of someone or something.”

“i know what custody means, genius. people just generally don’t have custody over  _ bedding _ .”

“how do they know it’s theirs then?”

morgan doesn’t sleep enough hours a night to deal with this.

“look, kid, i’m exhausted, you’re exhausted--”

“am not,” reid interrupts childishly. his mouth gapes open in a yawn not three seconds later. he glares at morgan, who’s stifling a snicker. “yawns can also be caused by dehydration, you know.”

“i do know.” morgan feels his entire demeanor soften when reid yawns again and then blinks at him, hair already mussed from the pillow. he’s the cutest thing morgan has ever seen. “i know that we both need to sleep.”

“okay,” reid says easily, lying back down. morgan mutters a tiny prayer to whatever deity may be above that he actually falls asleep this time. he himself lies down on his side, facing reid, curled up in the way he’s slept since he was a kid. reid sleeps all spread out, some part of his body touching morgan’s, not that morgan minds. they used to sleep on each other’s side, flip-flopped, but after morgan realized that that arrangement left him facing away from reid, they switched.

“goodnight, spencer,” he says.

“wait, you forgot something,” reid says, sounding already halfway to dreamland. “goodnight kiss.”

morgan can’t help but smile to himself. “that can be easily arranged.”

he stretches up, leans over, lands a quick kiss on reid’s lips. he can feel reid’s smile. “i love you,” morgan whispers, feeling it in every bone in his body.

“love you more,” reid says, and then his breathing evens out.

morgan stays that way, close, for a few long moments, then lets himself fall back onto his pillow. “doubt that,” he says to the ceiling.

happiness surrounds him like a bubble, but one that he’s pretty damn sure won’t pop.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, they make me smile :)
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
